I'll Remember you
by Azn Fantasy Angel
Summary: After their painful breakup, Sakura comes back to Konoha on Sasuke’s 20th birthday. Is it fate that they meet again? Songfic to “I’ll Remember you” By No secrets. SasuSaku


**Summary: After their painful breakup, Sakura comes back to Konoha on Sasuke's 20th birthday. Is it fate that they meet again? Songfic to "I'll Remember you" By No secrets. SasuSaku**

**Note: After I heard the song "I'll Remember you" By No Secrets, It really touched me. It kind of reminded me of Sakura, and when Sasuke left to find Orochimaru. So I decided to make a kind of similar fanfic to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Orochimaru**

**IF YOU WANT THE SONG "ILL REMEMBER YOU" BY NO SECRETS, GO TO THIS LINK AND DL IT. ****mp3 .com/tracks/4220933/dlstreams.html ****ADD WWW.**

XXXXX 

a boy with raven hair and onyx eyes slowly walked down the stairs to the ballroom. It's been 2 years since they're breakup.How he longed herfor her to come back. She left shortly after their breakup, and he didn't talk to her since then. Not by phone, e-mail, letter. He didn't even know where she went.

He tried so hard to find her, but nothing. Not even her family knew where she was. He spent 3 weeks in his office, trying somehow to know the whereabouts of where she was. The next 3 months were a blur. He was depressed, and didn't know who to turn to for help. Another 3 months passed and he started to be himself again, ignoring the hole in his heart.

And now here he was. He knew that no matter what happened, she would never come back. No matter how much he begged her. He had to live with it.

" Sasuke!"

He turned his head and saw his blonde friend with a big grin on his face. He had on a white suit with his hair all messed up. Sasuke had to admit. Naruto really did help him over the past years, and sometimes, just sometimes, did Sasuke feel better.

" Yo"

" What's wrong, you seem to be spooked or something" Naruto said. Sasuke scoffed.

" Me? Spooked?"

Naruto frowned. " Anyways, I'm sure you'll have a great night!"

" Right.."

" I promise, man" Naruto said, slapping his back. He looked at the stage curtain where a silver haired man hid. Naruto smiled.

" What are you smiling about?" Sasuke said

"Nothing!" Naruto said. " Come-on, let's go grab something to eat"

XXXXXXX

" Sasuke-kun..." A pink haired girl whispered. She closed her eyes as Kakashi let go of the curtain, hiding them both.

" Now you see Sakura, why we told you to come back" Kakashi said. Sakura gulped.

" He hasn't changed one bit"

" Physically no" Kakashi said. "But Emotionally yes"

" I see..." Sakura said. Her emerald orbs looked at her hands. She really missed Sasuke..A lot. She cried for nights after their breakup, when finally her friends told her to move on, But Sakura knew, she couldn't. She only wanted Sasuke.

He was her childhood crush. She couldn't help it when it bloomed into love. When he confessed he loved her too, she was overwhelmed. She thought the world had stopped spinning and felt like it was heaven. Now she was at his party, his 20th birthday party.

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder. "Know what to do?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and nodded.

XXXXX

" How's everyone doing?" Naruto said into the microphone. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the stage as Sasuke shook his head sadly.

" As you all know, Today is my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha's 20th birthday!"

Sasuke sighed. A great friend Naruto was.

" Sasuke, You'd better listen up and stop pouting!" Naruto said. " Me and Kakashi have invited a special guest today! So please welcome her!"

People started to clap as the lights dimmed. Naruto ran over to Sasuke and smirked. The piano started to play as a the light focused on stage. A girl with pink hair appeared. She was wearing black jeans and a sleeveless red top. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

Sasuke's heart stopped. Sakura?

_It has been so long since we have talked_

_I hope that things are still the same_

_hoping they will never change_

Sakura's eyes fell onto Sasuke. She could feel her heart beating faster when their eyes met.

_cause what we had can't be replaced_

_don't let our memories fade away_

_keep me in your heart for always_

Sakura tore her gaze away and looked at everyone else. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Surprised?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. She..was back.

_You made me believe_

_that I can do almost anything_

_stood right by me_

_through the tears through everything_

_I'll remember you,_

_and baby that's forever true_

_you're the one that I'll always miss_

_never thought it would feel like this_

_I'll be there for you, _

_no matter what your goin' through_

_in my heart you'll always be, forever baby_

_I'll remember you_

Sakura made eye contact with Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke couldn't force himself to smile back. That whole paragraph she just sang, could it be...for him?

_I promise you I won't forget the times we shared _

_the times we shared, the tears we cried_

_You'll always be the sun in my sky_

_It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday_

_Even though we go seperate ways_

_You made me believe_

_that I can do almost anything_

_You stood right by me_

_through the tears through everything_

_I'll remember you,_

_and baby that's forever true_

_you're the one that I'll always miss_

_never thought it would feel like this_

_I'll be there for you, _

_no matter what your goin' through_

_in my heart you'll always be, forever baby_

_I'll remember you_

_If the day should come when you need someone_

_(you know that i'll follow)_

_I will be there_

_Don't ever let there_

_be a doubt in your mind _

_'cause I'll remember you_

Sasuke didn't imagine it. Half of that song was for him. He just knew it. So..Did it mean she still loved him? Or...is she letting him go?

_I'll remember you,_

_and baby that's forever true_

_you're the one I'll always miss_

_never thought it would feel like this_

_I'll be there for you, _

_no matter what your goin' through_

_in my heart you'll always be, forever baby_

_I'll remember you_

_Forever baby, I'll remember you _

Sakura stopped as the crow applauded. She looked at Sasuke who had a surprised look on his face.

" Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun!"

It took her so much guts to say those 3 words. She quickly ran off the stage, tears starting to gather in her eyes.

She had just poured out all her feelings to Sasuke. Even though it was a song, what she felt was in those words. She meant every word of it. And..She hoped that he realized.

_I love you..._

XXXXXX

Sakura walked out of the building as the snow slowly fell to the ground. She was wearing a white jacket and her nose was already red.

_I shouldn't have came..._

Seeing Sasuke was worth it though. He seemed just fine. Maybe she was the only one still in love these past 2 years.

" Sakura!"

Sakura stopped and turned around. She saw Sasuke standing there, almost breathless.

" Sasuke-kun.."

" You..came back" Sasuke said. So he wasn't dreaming, it really was her.

" I just came back to wish you a happy birthday" Sakura said. "I'll..be going now" She turned around to walk away.

" I Love you!"

Sakura gasped as she stopped. She slowly turned around.

" What?"

Sasuke walked up to her. " Why did you leave? " He pulled Sakura close to him and wrapped his arms around her. How he missed her.

" I couldn't find you...Do you know how worried I was?"

Sakura buried her head in his shoulder. " I missed you Sasuke-kun". When he didn't reply, she looked up at him. Sasuke stared into her emerald eyes and put his mouth on hers. He quickly pulled away.

" Don't leave again..Promise? I need you here with me"

Sakura nodded and kissed him. Sasuke pulled her closer to him as he kissed her back.

..._Forever baby, I'll remember you _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gosh the ending sucked. Anyways Please R&R. Im thinking of doing a sequel, but...I'll need you guys to help me deicide on that. PLEASE R&R.


End file.
